


Foxy

by uumuu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: I Tried, I didn't want it to be too silly, Kemonomimi, Kemonomimi Celegorm should be a thing, M/M, Quintuple Drabble, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celegorm has his own way of being foxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxy

The sudden waft of air at his side, as they descended the gentle hillside on a windless morning, alerted Curufin to the change in his brother's appearance. 

“Put that back,” he urged without looking at him.

“Oh, why?” Celegorm pouted. 

“If Men were to see that -”

“Men can't tell a tree trunk from an elf from seventy paces!”

Celegorm put his hand on Curufin's shoulder and spun him around, swiftly capturing his mouth in a sloppy kiss. Then he ran past him, and plopped down onto the tall grass, under an imposing oak tree. There were many such trees in Estolad (Lillassëa, he liked to call it) and it was a yearned for change from the mostly bare plains of Himlad. It had of course been better before the arrival of Men, but there was little to be done about their presence now.

“...even if they were to see it, they'd simply chalk it up to our...queerness, as our eyes and everything else. Come.”

Curufin came to a halt in front of him, and stood there, looking at him intently.

Celegorm basked in that gaze. “I would hear it if anybody were to approach, you know it.” He stretched his arms out.

Curufin gave in (he always did). He sat down between Celegorm's spread legs, and immediately the large tail that now protruded from the small his brother's back wrapped around his waist. It was fluffy and gently pointed, like a fox's tail, the silver of his brother's hair mixed with patches of rust-red. In Valinor, Celegorm had not been able merely to speak to animals, he had also learnt to wear their shape, using the articulation of their voices as the starting point for it. The petty Valar had robbed him of that ability, claiming his effort as their gift, but Celegorm was fighting to regain it. 

Curufin's hands sank in the soft fur, and the tip swung excitedly back and forth. He smiled. The feral side of his brother's nature – and the keen senses and instinct that came with it – remained untouched, and that was all that mattered to him. Celegorm was in fact even wilder now, unfettered beyond what even Oromë Lord of the Hunt would have deemed acceptable.

Celegorm rubbed his cheek against the top of Curufin's head, relishing the silkiness of his brother's hair, the faint scent of pine needles in it.

“Will you pet my ears later?”

The ears Celegorm referred to weren't his leaf-shaped ones, but the triangle-shaped ones that peeked through his hair high up and twitched at every minute sound.

“What do I get in return?” Curufin coyly asked. He didn't truly wish for anything – Celegorm's satisfied purr was compensation in and of itself – but it pleased him to hear his brother's renewed promise. 

“Anything you want of me.” Celegorm's right hand slithered between his legs. “But above all ease.” His lips ghosted over his neck. “Relax. Don't think.”

Curufin closed his eyes and burrowed back into his brother's body.

**Author's Note:**

> Lillassëa means 'having many leaves'.


End file.
